User talk:DragonTamerMCT
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chart page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hello!I I have a few questions. 1.)are you an admin?2.) Are you still active?LovelySweetDreamer (talk) 17:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC)LovelySweetDreamer Oh,derp.DERPA HERPA DERP!Anyways,i appreciate your edit on the "camels"(i dunno it's real name so i put something generic.)LovelySweetDreamer (talk) 20:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC)LovelySweetDreamer About Falling, mathematics much? No rlly,you could have just said the camera looks up XD. Just saying.LovelySweetDreamer (talk) 19:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC)LovelySweetDreamer BTW, if you want, please join my own wiki, dreamentities! Information is on main page. If possible, could u notify any of ur wikiing (not real work but idc) friends about it? I would appreciate it! Thanks :3LovelySweetDreamer (talk) 00:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC)LovelySweetDreamer Hey, thanks very much... I really appreciate that. Now I believe this is the part where I tip my hat or something. *Tips hat* IggyAndPkmn (talk) 01:27, April 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I died from Mad Cow Dis-YES i am alive.LovelySweetDreamer (talk) 03:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC)LovelySweetDreamer Oh, haha, yes I am still alive. You know, just school work n' stuff... IggyAndPkmn (talk) 23:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) 1.) Congratz on admin! 2.) There IS a new chat feature to this wikia...thank god.LovelySweetDreamer (talk) 19:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Dang, Your avatar isn't what I thought it was x3 Being a hardcore Wild Kratts fan, Couldn't help but in comments think it looked like Chris in one of the power suits.. MERASMUS! (talk) 20:57, June 14, 2013 (UTC)The Dark Magus Vendetta About my "Vendetta".. Basically, in the year 2010, i was originally very known on the Creepypasta wiki. I made quite a few (crappy) pastas and was enjoying my stay. One time, i took a break from the site for a while. When i came back about 1 year later, I noticed that there were many more page creators than before, that includes admins. A day later, I get a message telling me I have been banned from the wiki. I look and see it was because i "mislabeled" something with a tag. Something i made before this noob was around. This annoyed me. Then, a really, really, long pasta I was making as sort of a continuing story, that i had spent hours of work on, had been deleted. I was really p'd off. Meanwhile on yet another wiki, i was banned for saying that i don't like Glee on the Glee wiki forums. WTF?! I stared at her avatar. It was some smug looking middle-aged woman. After that, i didn't go on wikia again for about a year. I began on the wikis again after i saw that many people had wrote stupid stuff in the trivia sections. Now, i have created a new account to start over again. Hello hello! (Punchbattle (talk) 00:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) Sadly, no. Not really, anyways. I had a blast working on this wiki, but... I feel like any progress I make here runs the risk of getting undone whenever I take a break. Not to mention that I've seen just about everything there is to see in LSD. I still pop in every once in a while to poke around, though! (Punchbattle (talk) 00:45, January 12, 2014 (UTC)) your welcome I understand that, what seems like more than a year ago, I have set myself a bad reputation on this wikia due to some of my quite crude language and behavior. I want to say that I am extremely sorry to you and all the other wiki contributors for what I have done, and I understand I may have probably ''upset some people one way or another. I am truly and honestly sorry. If there is 'anything '''I can do to make up for it, please, let me know. LovelySweetDreamer (talk) 14:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC)LovelySweetDreamer Hi, I'm very new here. I've noticed you a lot around this wikia and I'm also pretty sure that you're an admin, so I hope you won't mind me asking you something. I play LSD with the psxfin emulator (not sure what it's called), and I am able to add images of, for example, objects in each texture. Is that needed, for each object/entity having an image per texture? Also, I've noticed that on Day 3, whenever I go to Kyoto the sky is a dark-ish blue colour. Should I add that to Kyoto's page, or somewhere else? Though I don't know if anyone else have noticed that as well. Please tell me where I am wrong, as I've never contributed to anything wikia-related before, so I'm pretty clueless. Thank you.PeanutofSilliness (talk) 18:43, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Also, sorry for not being clearer than "pictures." What I meant was screenshots. I also didn't know the textures were available to download.PeanutofSilliness (talk) 23:04, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Good job maintaining the wiki. I set this up on a whim some 5 years ago when I saw this game didn't have a wiki and added only barebones details before moving on, but I still come and take a look around every few months or so to see what's been happening in my absence. Blaster395 (talk) 03:25, June 21, 2015 (UTC) I try :), although there isn't much to do but keep the spam and vandalism away. I used to add a lot, but there's just not that much more left. So I just come by every few days (at least) and make sure everything is in order. When I took over the wiki, I think the last time you logged in was 3 years ago :p (That's not to say you don't visit without an account I suppose). DragonTamerMCT (talk) 15:25, June 21, 2015 (UTC) rename uploaded pics? Hi. Is there a way to rename pics you upload ? CallMeDrJones (talk) 06:14, June 22, 2015 (UTC) request for rights Today it looks like there were instances of user IP leaks - someone edits a post not logged on - pubically showing their IP - then accidently logging in and fixing it - linking their handle to an IP address. I had to contact a global helper to fix it as noone else was around and it needed fixing fast. Could I be granted admin access - to fix technical problems in situations like this? CallMeDrJones (talk) 10:26, July 21, 2015 (UTC) : Never mind :) Apparently, it's best to ask staff to fix this. : CallMeDrJones (talk) 21:38, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Gah, oh no, your public IP. The haxxors will deffo steal all your monies with that. DragonTamerMCT (talk) 02:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) (Glad you figured it out yourself) hi guy, do you have skype ? if yes add me : monojkl95 Monojkl (talk) 17:55, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, DragonTamerMCT! A user recently nominated LSD: Dream Emulator for inclusion in our gaming footers. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:31, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, that's it exactly ;) I'll approve you and add the footer! Raylan13 (talk) 17:06, March 5, 2016 (UTC) category editing and help Hi there! I accidentally created a category and now can’t delete it. Can you delete it or help me to delete it? It was Lacking Texture Pictures instead of Lacking Texture Images . It would also be convenient to know how to delete articles from this category after dreamers find them. Thanks! Enso-tron (talk) 06:57, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the help! I'm still getting used to all this wiki stuff. Here's looking forward to working together to make this wiki worthy of LSD :P Enso-tron (talk) 01:48, January 15, 2018 (UTC) this is cool--Youasked (talk) 04:24, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Ok :D explore new things in game, then check your theory. Then write in here. Add some screenshots. Tadaa!GEOXGD (talk) 09:56, November 23, 2019 (UTC)